Family Renunion
by Mental Girl 113095
Summary: Johnny's back from hell and has nothing to do. Nani moves into the home 775. When Nani ticks Johnny off to many times they meet face to face. After that they get flashes of good and bad memories of seeing each other. Memories of the past...their past.
1. Chapter 1: New Neighbor

Chapter 1: New Neighbor

Johnny waited for anything to happen at all. As he watched people pass his home Johnny let out a large sigh.

"Ever since my awakening from hell I haven't had anything to do at all!" he pounded his feet on the floor like mad for anything better to do. "Excitement is fading and I think I am fading as well..." he suddenly realized.

As he said this a midnight blue car stopped to the pavement at the house 775.

A girl stepped out of the car wearing a black and white striped short sleeve shirt and faded navy blue ripped jeans. She tossed a black suitcase with white and red skulls on it on the top of the car with a large metallic thud.

" Well, I guess this is it then." Yawned Nani even though it was 9:00 in the morning.

"If im going to live here I REALLY need to turn this house blue or something!" she whispered to herself in disgust. Nani noticed her new neighbor staring at her from the side window.

Nani waved at Johnny and happily said "Hi! I'm Nani! I guess I'll be your new neighbor." She tried her best to be polite.

As he kept staring Johnny thought, "Why is she talking to me like that?! Oh well… at least I have a little bit of excitement for a while." As he thought this he spun his smiley sword with his hand to the wooden floor.

Nani's happiness quickly faded and now had a confused face that clearly says 'why wont you say anything?' That kind of face.

"Rrrrrright…." she said walking to her new home. "Ummm… I guess I'll see you tomorrow or somethin' ok?" She gave Johnny one last look and she slammed the door behind her.

"Yep, things will be much more interesting with her around." He continued looking at people and cars that went by. "Until tomorrow…"


	2. Chapter 2 Loud Noises and Cute Hamsters

Loud noises and Purple/Black Hamsters

That night Nani had nothing to do except watch loud movies on her TV and feed her hamster Zoey. Johnny was deeply annoyed with this.

"Why wont this infernal racket stop!" he yelled holding both of his hands to his ears trying to keep silent. "I can't take this any longer!!!!!" he said obviously screaming at the top of his lungs.

Next door Nani patted Zoey lovingly and whispered to her "I just don't get it… I was as nice as I could possibly be and he just stared at me." Zoey sniffed Nanis fingers and looked up at her with big black eyes. Nani smiled and continued watching TV rubbing Zoey's purple head.

"Mabie I just don't have any luck meeting new people. What do you think?" Nani lifted Zoey from her lap and put Zoey up to Nani's shoulder curling up into a fuzzy black and purple ball.

"AWWWW! You always know how to make me smile!" Nani cooed to her strange colored hamster. Nani walked to her room and placed Zoey back in her Hot Pink and Black cage next to Nani's bed.

"That's it!" Johnny grabbed his smiley sword and stormed out of the door. "Uh oh." Reverend Meat thought to himself. Staring out the window watching Johnny knowing what was about to happen.

Johnny knocked 3 hard times on her door and waited for all the noise to stop. As he predicted the noise stopped and heard small footsteps coming toward the door.

Nani already known it was Johnny but had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen to her so just in case she held her hand crafted butcher's knife behind her back. She slowly opened the door.

"Yessssssss?"Nani hissed with an insane smile on her face staring into Johnny's dark eyes. Johnny completely forgot what was he doing at her house again. He was completely hypnotized by her manic-like gaze. He also released the grip on his sword.

"Well? What do you want?" She narrowed her dark brown eyes with anger. "I…I… ummmm… I can't commit to memory why I am here." Nani and Johnny stared at each other thinking the exact same thing: "Why does it feel like I've seen her/him before?!"

"Don't you want to come in? Its getting cold" Nani tried to break the uncomfortable silence. "O…Ok." He stuttered. Nani tossed her butcher's knife to the floor by the door and let Johnny in to her home carefully watching his every move.

"Want something to drink?" She asked politely looking at him from her shoulder. "Yes please." He looked at her fascinating carpet design. He explored her home with respect and silence. Blue walls, black and ruby carpets twisted as puzzle pieces, white blobs covered the walls in an artistic approach. Music played from the TV in the area as well. The song My Chemical Romance: Teenagers played with full capacity. Technically Johnny would go crazy and destroy the TV and yet for some strange reason Johnny enjoyed it that way.

"Hey dude, come here!" she spoke with command and at the same time friendliness. "Ok." He whispered to himself. He walked into a very red kitchen. Everything was red, the refrigerator, the toaster the table in the middle and everything else accept the food and themselves of course.

"Have some water ok?" She said with a small smirk. "Thanks. And just for upcoming time my name is Johnny but you can call me Nny." He took a small drink and the again had that awkward silence.

"So… Nny. Why did you not say anything yesterday when I said Hi?" She had meaning to ask him that. Johnny had to make a quick lie and thought of a satisfactory one "I guess I was nervous to meet someone new." Johnny put his hands to his face and looked at the clock on the wall and suddenly realized that he was in fact inside someone's home other than Squee's and was actually comfortable. "Ummmm… I got to go now. I might see you tomorrow possibly." He got up from the red chair and stared to walk towards the door when suddenly Nani grabbed his hand and he froze in his place stunned by her contact. "Its been nice talking Nny." She said sweetly as she turned Johnny around to see her with a smile on her soft face. "But well have plenty of time for that after all…"She nicely focused Johnny on the door and as she opened the door and pushed Johnny out she finished with "Were neighbors now." With his face set on shocked she closed the door and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3:Memories In a Flash

Memories in A Flash of Light

The next day Nani had a slight nervous breakdown and ended up cutting her elbow when body slamming her Cartman pillow. "Aww crap!" she said after noticing the pain she was now having. Nani quickly grabbed a washcloth from her bathroom and headed to Johnny's house to see if he had any bactine for the wound.

Johnny luckily was in the basement heavily panting after murdering a 30 year old man who called him a 'Fag magnet' a few days before he meet Nani. As he lazily walked up the stairs he heard rapid knocking at the door and rushed to see who it was.

"HELLOOOOO!!!! Johnny! You home?" Nani continued to knock and in a fit of boredom she started to listen to music from her iPod.

"Love of mine, someday you will die and I'll be close behind and follow you into the dark. The blinding light and tunnels to gates of white just our hands clasp so tight. Waiting for the hint of the spark," she sang the lyrics unknowing that Johnny already opened the door and was standing right behind her also singing to the song.

Nani's battery died and turned to see him singing the remains of the song. "If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, they luminate the nose on their vacancy signs. If theirs no one beside you when you soul embarks I'll follow you into the dark." Johnny smiled at Nani as she smiled back.

"You like that song too?" she asked with her hand on her neck and obviously was embarrassed. "Yah its cool." He gestured her to come in. She was astonished at all the cool stuff he had. Knives splattered with dry and wet blood covered the floors and was surprised to see a Bub's Burger boy staring at her.

"GAH! W…what's that!?" she said slightly shaking when seeing them. "Oh, that's my 'friend' Reverend Meat" He said noticing that Nani was bleeding.

"Nani do you know that you have a cut in your elbow?" Johnny said walking into the disgusting bathroom. Opening the cabinet of a smashed mirror he grabbed a bottle of bactine.

"Oh yah! I remember now!" she gently placed the washcloth in the bottle that Johnny had handed to her and placed it on the wound.

"Want to watch TV while it heals up a bit?" Johnny somewhat begged her and it totally showed. "Well…" she teased. "Ok! What do you have to watch?" Nani plopped on the couch and so did Johnny. "Just some stuff like cartoons or at least something with more action, do you like the angry monkey show? I do, I also lik…"

Nani trailed off and had a weird flashback to when she was 5 years old and had a similar accident after falling off her tricycle.

IN MEMORY *

"Mommy! Wahh! M-mommy!" Nani screamed wiping her face full of tears. "Nani are you ok?" Nani's Brother asks reaching a hand to help Nani up.

"No! I want Mommy!" she screams sucking her thumb. "Here…" her brother gives Nani a rabbit doll and Nani hugs it still sucking her thumb. "I'll go get Mom so just stay here ok Cookie?" The he tries to make Nani smile. "Hahaha! I'm Nani, not a cookie! You so wacky!" She jokes. "Nani I told you a million times! Don't call me that!!!" the he stomps his foot. "Sowy brother." Nani kisses her brother on the cheek and he helps her inside to get cleaned up.

OUT OF MEMORY *

"BROTHER!" Nani suddenly screams. "Whoa! Nani are you ok?" Johnny asks towering over her.

"Wa-what happened?" Nani asked as if in a daze. "You fell asleep and I carried you back to your house. Why did you scream?" He asked in concern.

"I-I had a dream of when I was really young and when I still remembered my brother. Its sad I can't remember his name it was so long ago. After my parents died when someone killed them, he went insane and I was left alone so I finished school and here I am today."

"That's really sad Nani, my parents were killed too by someone." Johnny quivered remembering what happened. "Well, I guess if that had dent happened I wouldn't of been here to be with you right now." Nani reminded him.

"Your right. It's getting late I should go now. See ya tomorrow Nani" He called as he walked off.

"Bye Nny, see you tomorrow." Nani called back. "What a memory" Nani said before again falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun at the Festival

Fun at the Festival

"Hey Johnny! Don't make me wake you up! Alright that's it!" Nani dumped freezing cold water on Johnny's face.

"Ahhhhh! COLD! Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold! Why did you do that! That was the only hour of sleep that I didn't have sickening nightmares!" He scrambled on the couch trying to reach for something to help him get up.

Johnny fell to the floor hitting headfirst and instantly opened his eyes. "Oh, Nani! You wanted something?" He suddenly got up and yawned.

"Sorry I'm just so excited! Look at this!" Nani grabbed the TV remote and flipped at the Channel 6 News.

A man was explaining about an event happening downtown. "… Today that Festival has come to town and it is all free with beverages and food included. Everyone invited and sponsors needed…" Nani quickly turned it off.

"So do you want to go? Because I am and I need someone to come because frankly I just don't trust people and you're the only one I can trust. So pleaseeeeeee?!" Nani pleaded using the puppy eyes trick.

Johnny thought for a moment "I don't know… I extremely hate people but I can't leave Nani alone with all those perverts and assholes so I should go with her. I actually might have a good time with her anyway. Even if I have to kill everyone there I will protect my friend!"

"Ok Nani! I'll go with you." He said finally coming to a conclusion. "Yay! Thanks! Be ready by 5:00 ok?" She quickly hugged Johnny and he twitched a little but still nodded with a wide smile.

Nani ran home and had a shower and got dressed wearing a red and black swirl shirt, black pants, and finally blood red ballet shoes. Johnny wore his usual black shirt and ripped pants along with his silver tip boots.

"You ready Nny?" she called from his front door leaning next to the wall. "Ready!" he swung the door open and shocked Nani who stumbled a little.

"Ok! Lets go. I hope we get there in time for the fireworks at 7:00!" Nani started to walk near Johnny's car. "Cool! Now I really want to go!" Johnny ran to his car and drove for 20 minuets when he finally got there.

People and kids where everywhere rides and teenage boys harassing girls as far as the eye can see. Johnny was angry to see that and could not wait to leave without being irritated by someone stupid.

"I'm so very glad I came here with Nani now." He muttered to himself helping Nani out of the car. "Isn't this the best?! I love festivals!" she screamed as if she was a little girl again. "Yah, greattttt." Johnny said dangerously feeling like he was walking into a shark tank and thought that would be more fun that this.

"Hey, if you didn't want to come you ought to have told me!" Nani said folding her hands glaring at Johnny who also gave her a slightly cross expression. "I could have been fine by myself without your complaining…" she whispered in his her trying not to cause much consideration.

"I came here to protect you! Do you know how many crazy people other than us here!? You could have been killed you know!" he explained to he as she calmed down.

"Look. I'm sorry. Lets try to have some fun here ok?" Nani laid her hand on his shoulder and showed a small smirk.

They had the best time there and thankfully Johnny did not gat harassed and it was thanks to Nani because when one girl laughed at them Nani grabbed her by the head and shoved the lady's face in dirt. Right after she laughed, "That was fun!" and watched Johnny's face turn blue from laughing too.

"What time is it?" Johnny nudged Nani after they came from the haunted house. "Seven. Why?" She looked at him with confusion. "Isn't it time for the fireworks!?" Johnny smiled at Nani and at that very instant blue, red, green and purple exploded in the sky with spinning colors.

"Wow… they are so beautiful." Nani sighed leaning on Johnny. "I know aren't they?" Johnny said completely at silence. Nani had a sudden jolt of energy and had another flash back.

IN MEMORY*

10-year-old Nani stands with her brother watching fireworks with her brother on the fourth of July. "They are so pretty! Don't you just love 'em?" Nani spins on the freshly cutgrass falling on her brother who is laying on the grass watching them silently in awe.

"Hey! Nani! Don't do that and yea they are cool at look at." Nani's brother stares at his little sister scatter off him. "Do you think mom and dad can see them?" Nani lays in his lap hugging him sweetly. "Mabie but… I'm not sure. I think they are sleeping by now don't you think?" He asks still watching the fireworks.

"Your right." Nani sighs.

OUT OF MEMORY*

"Nani! Nani! Wake up! Come on get up!" Johnny screams at Nani shaking her. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Nani opens her eyes seeing Johnny crying by her side. Nani and Johnny are in a hospital and Nani can't remember how she got there. "Are you ok? You passed out at the festival! Someone had to call a ambulance." Johnny explained to her.

"I'm so sorry I had another memory of my brother." Nani started to cry. "I want my brother back! I miss him so much sometimes I can't stand to be away from him! It's like a part of me that's dead and only he can help me!" tears streamed down her soft face.

Johnny could have nothing but mercy for her. He knows what its like to lose someone you love so very much. "Did I ever tell you about the time I had a little sister. She was my life. My memory isn't so good either so I can't tell you her name, but if I remembered I would have told you. Don't feel left out. I know what that feels like too."

Nani stared at him with tear filled eyes and finally said "You don't know the truth, and neither do I. We have to figure out who our siblings are before something bad happens to the both of us. We have to figure this out and fast." Nani passed out and Johnny stayed by her side the whole hours of darkness he felt in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Last piece of the puzzle

Putting the last pieces together

After 2 weeks of being in the hospital and endlessly on her laptop Nani tries to look through information of the incident that happened to her parents so she could find her and her brothers names to capture what exactly happened to him and where he might be now.

"More coffee Nani?" the nurse Angie who had been caring for Nani walked in the room holding a silver coffee cup hoping she had any information at all. "No thank you and no not now Angie." Nani had deep circles under her eyes after typing for 4 days without stopping on many old news paper sights looking for her parents names.

"Please take a break. For at least 5 minuets!" Angie pulled away the laptop and gently placed at on a table nearby. "Fine!" Nani takes a sip of coffee and pouts. "Why can't I find anything helpful?" she slammed her hands on her face clenching her teeth.

"H-hey Nani, I got some of the stuff you needed." Johnny strolled in the room holding a brown cardboard box full of clothes and stuff. Suddenly a little boy about the age of 9 peeked his head in the doorway.

"That's good Johnny now wha" Nani took a small glance at the small boy holding a teddy bear in one hand and shivering. "Well hello! Who are you?" Nani happily smiled at the boy who suddenly made a strange squeak.

"This is my buddy Squee! Common in and say hi. Don't be shy. Nani's a good person, I told you that earlier!" Johnny quickly dropped the box landing with a rather loud thud and turned to Squee to push him in the room.

"H-hi." Squee was a very fearful one but he struggled out a smile. "This is my friend Shmee. He protects me from monsters!" He let out a small shout of pride in Shmee's honor.

"Aww! That's so cute! Hey, Squee?" Nani grabbed her backpack and slowly opened it. "What?" Squee tilted his head to the side.

"This is my friend Bella. She give's me great dreams and also protects me from monsters." Nani handed Bella, a brown bunny with a red bow on her head to Squee who looked at Bella like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"She's pretty!" Squee hugged Bella and introduced Bella to Shmee. "So Nani, anything yet?" Johnny tried to bring Nani back to realty waving his hand I her face.

"I beg your pardon? Oh yes! I think I have something useful for now." Nani grabbed the laptop and scrolled down to see a small column of names and a clipping from a newspaper appear on the screen.

"It says: After the incident occurred the two children, Nani and Johnny Cortezion`…" Nani stopped reading and winded her eyes with worry. "What did it say…?" Johnny also had the some look upon his face staring at Nani who stared back. "N-Nani and Johnny Cortezion`…" She recited covering her mouth thinking something strange.

"Johnny? What was your last name again?" Nani widening her eyes even more looking at Johnny who seemed to have countless baffled expressions. He whispered ever so quietly "Cortezion`" Nani kept reading the article "Nani was put into an orphanage but Johnny went insane and was never found again." Quickly Nani scrolled to see 4 pictures.

One of her mom.

One of her dad.

One of Nani.

And one of…Johnny. Nani got up off the bed almost tripping over the food tray and ran out the room crying and screaming: "NOT POSSIBLE! NOT POSSIBLE!!!"

"Nani wait!" Johnny ran after her and had to tackle her just for Nani to stop screaming. "Let me go! This can't be right! You can't possibly be my brother! You are supposed to be dead! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!" Nani kicked and screamed causing everybody in the hospital to gather.

"Nani! Listen to me! I remember now! You were my little sister! REMEMBER?!" Johnny grabbed Nani by the shoulders and shook her until she stopped screaming.

"Don't you remember Cookie? All the times we would get in trouble for drawing on the walls? All the times we chased the stray dogs around the block? Why don't you remember?!" Johnny looked up into Nani's eyes that could only cry.

"I don't want to remember." She whispered looking down closing her eyes still crying. Nani broke away and fell to the floor. "NO! YOUR NOT HERE! YOU ARE DEAD!" Nani rapidly punched Johnny's legs.

He lifted Nani up and hugged her for the first time and said, "I am here and I will always be there for you."

The end.


End file.
